Tabú
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Era imposible que evolucionáramos así. Nos dijeron. ¿A-amor interespecie? Nos cuestionaron. Esto solo puede terminar mal, que Arceus se apiade de sus almas por dicho pecado. Incluso nos tuvieron lastima. ¿Por qué? ¿Por amarnos? Si me dieran a elegir, volvería a elegir amarte. Participante Bonus de: Quote me! Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof. Oak


Abro los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mí. A juzgar por la intensidad, debe ser medio día, pero ¿eso qué importa? No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Estiro mis brazos, para lograr despertar mis extremidades que están entumidas tras dormir tanto tiempo. Escucho murmullos a mí alrededor, los demás pokémon pueden ser tan entrometidos. Son tan molestos. No les debería importar que un Leavanny como yo apenas esté despertando a estas horas. Ni siquiera son de mi misma especie. Pero… de alguna forma tienen razón.

Un Leavanny como yo no debería dormir hasta el mediodía. Todo esto es tú culpa, solo tuya. Quizá… sólo quizá mía también.

Caminando entre los enormes árboles que son el bosque donde vivo –gracias a ti, ahora sólo- buscando el pequeño lago donde me gusta pasar el día. La luz del sol me lastima, ya no estoy acostumbrado a ella y debo ocultarme bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Quizá debería dormir. Quizá debería alejarme del sol y volver a las tinieblas. Pero, las tinieblas solo me recuerdan a ti y el hecho de que has desaparecido. ¿Por qué? ¿Arceus nos odia tanto que por eso nos separa? ¿Pero por qué? ¿No ama a todas sus creaciones por igual? ¿El amor entre dos especies de pokémon es realmente un pecado?

 _¿Es por qué ambos somos machos?_

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, el sol ha desaparecido. Siendo cubierto por nubes grises y antes de que siquiera me pase por la mente, finas gotas comienzan a caer alrededor. La forma en la que producen ondas al caer sobre la superficie del lago es bonita. Me recuerda a tus ataques.

La pequeña sonrisa que se me había formado con la lluvia se desvanece al recordarte. Ni siquiera en mi hábitat podré olvidarme un momento de ti, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué apareciste en mi vida si ibas a desaparecer así?

Todavía recuerdo esa vez en que nos conocimos. Ninguno de los dos estaba evolucionado. Eras un lindo Woobat y yo era en ese entonces un Sewaddle. Siendo descuidado en la noche, te encontré. Perdido y lejos de tu manada. No sé qué me hizo acercarme a ti, pero lo hice. Cualquiera pensaría que me comerías, o tal vez solo me debilitarías, pero no lo hiciste.

No lo sabes, pero eso me hizo ser muy feliz por alguna razón. O a lo mejor lo sabes, no lo sé. Jamás me lo podrás confirmar, ya no estás conmigo.

Después de ayudarte a encontrar a tu manada de nuevo, comenzaste a visitarme seguido. Sólo jugábamos, nos divertíamos, nos conocíamos.

Caminar entre los árboles mientras llueve es ventajoso. Impide que los depredadores y humanos escuchen mis movimientos. Y así, puedo perderme de camino a casa. ¿O debería llamarla nuestra casa? No importa que no vuelvas. Esa pequeña cueva es nuestro hogar. Nuestro nido. Está cubierto de pelo tuyo y hojas mías. ¿Qué puede ser más personal que eso? Sólo hay algo que se me ocurre, pero es imposible para nosotros. Sin embargo, siempre nos dio mucha ilusión.

A lo lejos, alguien de mi manada –perdón, ya no es más mi manada y sin embargo, me persiguen, no entiendo el motivo- me lanza una _hoja afilada._ Lo esquivo a penas a tiempo, sin embargo, me alcanza a hacer daño. No me tomo la molestia de girar a ver quién era, pues sé la respuesta, un Swadloon que me consideraba su modelo a seguir. No más después de lo nuestro. Lo peor es que lejos de deprimirme por lo recién ocurrido, me hace recordarte de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente evolucione, entraste en pánico. No me reconocías al principio y comenzó a volverse difícil el jugar. Tampoco podías ayudarme a moverme volando, pesaba demasiado. Pero no te rendiste, pasaste días a mi lado. Ignorando a tu manada y yo a la mía. Y un día de repente, me besaste.

Fue extraño. Rápido. Inocente. Una acción nerviosa. Fueron tantos sentimientos ocultos finalmente revelados, que al ver que no reaccionaba te separaste muy asustado. Pude ver un poco de tus ojos bajo ese flequillo. Antes de que te fueras volando, como un auto reflejo, te detuve con los finos hilos de seda que apenas aprendía a generar, te atraje hacia mí y repetí el beso.

Lo siguiente sigue tan borroso. Entre beso y beso, comenzamos a cambiar de forma. Habíamos evolucionado*. No lo esperabas, yo tampoco para ser honestos. Estabas tan sorprendido como yo y solo pudimos reír a respuesta. Que tontos fuimos.

Nuestras manadas se enteraron. _Era imposible que evolucionáramos así_. Nos dijeron. _¿A-amor interespecie?_ Nos cuestionaron. _Esto solo puede terminar mal, que Arceus se apiade de sus almas por dicho pecado_. Incluso nos tuvieron lastima. ¿Por qué? ¿Por amarnos? ¿Qué tenía de diferente al de nuestros padres? ¿Cuál era la diferencia a nuestras manadas?

 _Jamás podrás llegar a la felicidad que da tener un huevo, empollarlo y verlo eclosionar._

Y esa era la mayor revelación que nos pudieron dar. Jamás seríamos padres. _¿Y qué?_ Fue nuestra reacción. No necesitábamos de un huevo para ser felices ¿cierto?

Pero eso solo hizo que las cosas empeoraran. No es de extrañar que se nos dé una educación para algún día crear nuestra propia manada. Lo malo es que no piensan en la posibilidad de que esa manada no se forme debido a que el pokémon tenga atracción hacia su mismo sexo, o en el peor de los casos, hacia otra especie.

Nuestra situación fue un escándalo por los bosques y cuevas de los alrededores. No solo no formaríamos una manada, ¡sino que además ni siquiera nos interesaba nuestra propia especie!

Su única solución y también la nuestra, fue huir. Escapar de lo que nos esperaba, como nos trataban. Lo que decían de nosotros. Sin embargo en ningún lugar estábamos seguros.

Muy dentro de los bosques o cuevas nos atacaban nuestros similares. Lejos de estos lugares los depredadores más fuertes y grandes nos acechaban y no nos permitían descansar. Cerca de las ciudades se volvía un peligro aún mayor, el miedo a perderte por ser atrapado por un entrenador era demasiado.

Acordamos no acercarnos a los humanos. Lo hicimos. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué desaparecer tan repentinamente y jamás volver?

Quizá estabas cansado. ¿Te aburriste de estar conmigo? ¿De mis caprichos? ¿Mis rabietas por mi anhelo de un huevo? Sé que fui terrible y me arrepiento de mi comportamiento. Lo siento, de verás. No estoy seguro si algo de lo que dije fue lo que te molesto tanto como para acercarte a los suburbios. Pero si ese es el caso, no tenías que hacerlo… pudimos hablarlo.

Yo te amo, te lo dije ¿no? Recuerdo habértelo dicho, prácticamente a cualquier hora del día. Amaba ver tu cara sonrojada. Y aun con todos los enojos que tenía o aparentaba tener, seguía amándote. ¿Por qué te amaba tanto? Buena pregunta.

Las lluvias son terribles, empapaban tu pelaje y te impedía volar. Mojaban mis hojas y me impedían mantener la calidad de mis creaciones. Y ahora, empapa lo único que me queda de ti. La cueva comienza a inundarse poco a poco, no durará mucho. No sé qué hacer sin ti. Sin tu guía, sin tu amor.

Mi amor por ti es por cuidarme. Por protegerme. Por ayudarme. Por entenderme. Por alegrarme. Por confortarme. Por estar a mi lado. Por no rendirte. Por soportarme. Por amarme.

Corro entre el bosque, esquivando ramas y ataques que van dirigidos hacia mí. La lluvia y la oscuridad que está por cubrir el hábitat no ayudan a que siga avanzando.

Me estoy rindiendo. Tengo miedo. Te extraño. Quiero verte, disculparme y volver a estar bajo tus alas, sintiéndome seguro.

Pierdo el equilibrio, rodando por una colina que definitivamente no había visto. Quizá por lo desorientado que me encuentro en este momento. Caigo en lo que parece ser una carretera que dirige hacia los suburbios.

Puedo sentir lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, aunque quizá podrían ser lágrimas. No estoy seguro, comienzo a perder la consciencia. Estoy débil. Deprimido. Y tu recuerdo no deja de hostigarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando más te quise, te fuiste de mi lado?

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo el frio del pavimento y el de la lluvia sobre mi cuerpo comenzar a apoderarse de mi ser. Estoy llorando, ahora estoy seguro, pues es lo único caliente que puedo sentir sobre mi rostro.

La oscuridad es linda si lo pienso bien. Es igual a cuando por primera vez te conocí. Pero la diferencia, es que está vez no estarás aquí para ayudarme.

* * *

Holaaaaa mucho tiempo fanfiction, tengo tan abandonada mi cuenta aquí, pero esta vez SI vengo a quedarme un buen de tiempo xD Ejem dejenme hablar de este fic.

Los protas son mis pokemon de uno de mis tantos teams del white 2. Derick el Swoobat y Lucien el Leavanny. No sé, solían tener muchas batallas dobles y siempre se ayudaban cuando debilitaban al otro así que los termine shipeando jaja -le pegan por pendeja y sacar ships de donde no debe-

*Swoobat y Leavanny evolucionan por amistad, pero antes de XY para mi las evoluciones de "amistad" podían ser también por "amor" (hasta que llego el amie y me jodio todas mis ideas). Pero a mi me gusta mantener que para una relación romántica primero debe haber amistad y de allí surgir el amor, y como en este caso ambos se consideraban mejores amigos pero a la vez habían creado sentimientos románticos considere que no lo habían manifestado como era hasta ese momento en que se besaron.

Y antes de irme para evitar golpes. No suelo usar narración en primera persona, soy terrible con ellas. Pero en este caso quise retarme a mi misma para hacerlo. Porque pues sí, se me antojo. Y eso, ya me voy ahora sí.


End file.
